The Administrative Core (A) will be located to the adminstrative suite of the 5th floor, Wethington Building, University of Kentucky. The Administrative Core will consist ofthe Program Director, Administrative Assistant, Financial Assistant, Executive Committee, Internal Advisory Committee, COCVD Committee, and Biostatistician. The Core will oversee all aspects ofthe COCVD, including fiscal affairs, scheduling meetings, retreats, annual research day, pilot project program, website, collecting quantitative measures of the COCVD, and in preparing all reports on COCVD activities and progress.